Too Much of a Good Thing
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: When Logan makes a wish on a shooting star, he doesn't realize that it will come true. Will the wish change his and his friends' lives for better or worse? Written for the Semi-Annual BTR Oneshot Day


**One shot written for the Semi-Annual BTR One Shot Day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Logan's P. o. V:

I toss and turn, trying not to wake my friend. For some reason, I can't seem to fall asleep. Maybe it was the fangirls. Maybe it was all the caffeine I had. Maybe it's the fact that I've been up late reading every night, and now I'm too tired to sleep. Whatever the reason, I cannot fall asleep. Gently, I slip out of bed and go over to the window. It is a brilliantly clear night, the stars shining against the velvet sky. Suddenly, a flash of light streaks across the sky. A shooting star! Well, a shooting meteor, to be exact. I close my eyes and make a wish. "I wish that my friends and I could all have perfect lives." Fatigue washes over me, and I crawl back into bed. Within minutes, I am asleep.

I lay in bed in the morning, just savoring the feel of the silk sheets against my skin. Wait a minute! Silk? My eyes fly open, and I stifle a gasp. My old room is gone. I no longer share a room. The room I am in now is decorated in cool colors, just as I like it. The bed is a plush king, and the room is decorated richly. I see the a box set of every episode of Entourage by the new flatscreen. In a panic, I jump up and look out the window. Outside, there is a large fountain in the courtyard. James is swimming laps in the Olympic sized pool. I go over to my closet, trying to find some of my old clothes. However, only tailor made suits meet my eyes. I check for a pair of jeans, but all I can find is slacks. At last, I finally decide to put them on. I exit my room, only to be stunned again. We now live in a huge mansion, a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I go down the stairs, following my nose to the kitchen. Mama Knight is making French Toast. She greets me without looking up. "Hello, Hortense. James is swimming laps, Kendall is playing Tennis with Carlos, and Katie is in her room. Would you like some breakfast?" I nod numbly. Since when am I called Hortense? James' appearance beaks me out of my reverie.

"Hello, Hortense. How are you today?" My mouth opens in shock, and I quickly leave the room. James turns to Mama Knight as I leave. "Was it something I said?" I go back up to the room where I woke up this morning. It doesn't seem appropriate to call it mine. I log into the computer, then load Google. I type in Big Time Rush, then wait with bated breath. At last, the results load. There is no mention of our band. I close my eyes and pound my head on the table. What have I done?

Carlos peeks his head into the room. I raise my head off of the desk, then meet his eyes. "Hortense, are you okay? Mama Knight said that you were not acting as usual. What's wrong?" I let out a sigh.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Carlos shakes his head at me.

"Try me."

"I made a wish on a shooting star last night, and now everything is different. I don't even know who I am any more. Everyone calls me Hortense, although yesterday, I was known as Logan. Carlos, I don't know what to do." Carlos starts laughing.

"You do tell the best stories, Hortense. Tell another one?" Carlos asks, looking hopeful. I groan.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" I collapse face down on the bed until Carlos leaves the room. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is already almost three in the afternoon. Apparently, it is now acceptable to eat French Toast for dinner! I throw my hands up in the air, frustrated. However, my stomach grumbles, forcing me to go downstairs. I load my plate up with the breakfast food, then quickly eat it. It seems as if my old life is gone forever.

Kendall enters the room just as I am finishing my meal. "Hortense, would you like to go for a swim with me?" I nod. Anything to kill time and keep my mind off of my predicament is a welcome relief. We both go change, then go out to the pool. I jump in, letting the warm water wash over me, allowing me to relax. Kendall and I just float for a while, letting the silence wash over us. At last, about two hours later, we go back inside. I take a shower, then visit the roof. There are telescopes set up, so I decide to do a little stargazing. The events of the day wore me out. A little relaxing stargazing is just what I need.

It doesn't take me long to find the Big or Little Dipper. I follow them with the telescope, tracing the path of the stars. Suddenly, another streak of light shoots across the sky. I screw my eyes shut, then wish with all my might. "I wish that everything was back to normal." With that, I go back inside, collapse on my bed, and fall asleep.

Soft cotton sheets rub against my body. Cautiously, I crack open my eyes, then open them fully when my old bedroom comes into view. I start cheering, causing all of my friends to wake up and come check on me. "Are you okay, Logan?" Carlos asks worriedly. I nod happily.

"You called me Logan!" I exclaim happily. Everyone looks at me, bewildered.

"But we always do!" Kendall says. I relate the story of yesterday to them. When I am finished, James comes over to me and puts his arm around me.

"Ya know, Logan, you really are a great story teller." I roll my eyes. It's good to have my old friends back. I've learned an important lesson. It is very possible to have too much of a good thing.

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :D**


End file.
